Boy Toy International
by Senie
Summary: Sloan and Blair are forced into a summer of manual labor before their fathers will allow them to take over Cooper Corp. But serving drinks poolside in one of their prestigious hotels is hardly grueling. Its not until the heirs of their rival (Hiwatari/Volcov Int'l) check in that a devilish scheme pops into the girls' heads. One that could take out their competition. KaiOC TalaOC.
1. 92 Days Left

Chapter One – 92 Days Left

"I am not going in there."

Two tall figures stood at the edge of a busy Beverly Hills street. Although it was only the 1st of June, the hot summer sun was beating down on their shoulders. The yellow taxi cab's engine was still running behind them as the driver was half way through unloading the large leather pieces of luggage.

"Fine. Then you pay the meter all day Sloan." The tall blonde said curtly, flipping her long ponytail off her shoulder and stalking off towards the enormous building in front of her; the heated rays from the sky pushing her towards her destination. She already seemed to fit in in this luxurious town wearing her navy Michael Kors stretch-cotton shirtdress with a thin leather belt secured around her tight, natural waist. It was light and airy as it flowed off her legs as she walked. The Valentino crisscross leather espadrille wedges on her feet clicked against the gray concrete that was the building's large entrance with her Louis Vuitton bags in tow. Her ensemble cost more than most people's mortgages, but that was the price of being Blair Cooper.

As the second figure watched her cousin disappear behind the prestigious revolving doors, bright emerald eyes took one more glance up at her home for the next three months.

It could have been worse, she tried to tell herself. It was the most prominent hotel in the western hemisphere. The white adobe-like exterior was grand and fitting for the Southern California location but the large glass windows that covered the front facing walls gave the air of sophistication. At the very top of the striking structure sat the large emerald green worlds she had grown up with: 'C&C Plaza'. She knew she would soon be taking over the family business with her cousin but she didn't think she actually needed to manage one of their hotels hands on.

The lean brunette sighed as she tipped the driver. This was her last summer to be free before real life started. She should be off in Paris having a casual fling with a struggling artist, inspiring him as his muse and eating macaroons all day.

But no.

Her father and uncle Andréz send her and Blair here? To _Beverly Hills_? She had seen enough Bravo to know nothing good came from this part of the free country. Readjusting her onyx Tory Burch Odelia linen dress, she too grabbed hold of her Gucci luggage and followed after her determined cousin.

* * *

"You're late." Were the words that first greeted Sloan as she finally made her way into her hotel.

The foyer to the building was just as elegant as the outside led you to believe. Every inch of the floor was covered in pristine white marble that led all the way up to the gorgeous Macassar Ebony double staircase in the center of the space. Swarovski crystal chandeliers hung precisely through the room lighting it vibrantly. The detailing put into the area was outstanding and the Cooper cousins were surprisingly impressed with the atmosphere.

"Nice to see you too Ollie." Sloan shot back, her frustration apparent. She felt the disapproving gaze from her cousin beside her but she just ignored it.

Oliver Boulanger was the Western Regional Manager for the Cooper Corporations. The girls had known him most of their lives but still he treated them like the five year olds he once baby-sat. His air of superiority always annoyed Sloan and the fact that Blair respected him blindly only irritated her further.

"I must be off now, I am late for my meeting," giving Sloan another pointed look, to which she only rolled her large jade eyes, "These are your uniforms and your employee handbooks. Your room keys and time cards are in the side pocket along with a map of the area. You are now under the identities of Blair Efforte and Sloan Valdez. You start tomorrow morning at nine. Don't be late." Handing them each a black Nike duffle bag, Oliver straightened his dark gray Marc Jacobs suit, picked up his black leather briefcase and strode out the front doors.

* * *

"This is complete and utter bullshit!" Sloan exasperated as she flopped onto her queen sized mattress. "This isn't even a suite!"

They were on the 23rd floor in the nicest hotel in LA and Blair had had enough. She slammed the closet door shut loudly and whirled on her cousin, "Seriously Sloan just shut the _fuck_ up already!" Her cousin rarely used profanity and when she did, Sloan knew she was in for it. Sitting up from her tantrum position the brunette just stared as her fiery cousin.

"At the end of the year Andréz is going to name me Chief Executive Officer and Uncle Christianson is going to name you Chief Operating Officer. Of our own _fucking_ company. You have been handed everything to you in this life but for some reason I thought that actually meant something to you. If you don't want the title then just leave. I'll tell our fathers that you would rather spend a summer in Paris rather than preparing for the biggest opportunity of your life!" wisps of blonde hairs had fallen from Blair's high plait and framed her tightened face perfectly. Her usually graying azure eyes now burned cerulean with aggravation and anger.

Sloan had rarely seen this side of her cool, collected cousin and it made her question her childish actions. Yes they had to work in one of their _own_ hotels under false identities but its not like they were assigned as janitors or maids. They were working poolside and bar: any college student's dream job during a Southern California summer.

Seeing Blair react like this made Sloan realize how selfish she had been acting. Her older cousin was only twenty-two but she was wise beyond her years. They both had been training for this year for most of their lives. And Blair had taken it in strides. She had loved every minute of it and counted down the days until she was in full control of Cooper Corporations. And she was going to do a great job too. Andréz and Christianson Cooper built this company from the ground up the past thirty years. Now, since it was time for them to retire, they had entrusted their only daughters to continue their legacy. And Sloan was bitching and moaning about it? Their Beverly Hills hotel was one of the nicest ones in all of America. This summer gave them the opportunity to see how their chain worked from the inside out. And she doubted it would be all that straining.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Sloan stood from her previous position on the pillow-topped bed and swallowed her pride, "You're right. I'm sorry." With four short words the heat melted from Blair's body.

She loved her cousin like a sister. And she had cherished their time growing up together. But Sloan was never the overachiever in the family, she was the baby, the princess-even though she was only a year younger than Blair. But she still thought this was something she wanted. Most heirs in their position were forced into their family businesses without questions or objection but the girls loved their fathers and loved everything their company stood for. Even though they were the largest hotel chain in the world it still was a family business with family morals.

Andréz and Christianson Cooper were brothers born and raised in Poland. They were just two regular boys with no real dreams or aspirations in life. Until they met the women they were going to marry. Andréz met Bridgette Efforte during his spring break junior year of university. He had gone to Paris alone in hopes of being inspires in some way. He felt as if he were floating through life with no real plan. Then when he saw the gorgeous blonde French woman reading Hemingway at a street side café everything changed. It was love at first sight and he never looked back after that.

The younger brother had a harder time convincing the object of his affection that he was genuine. Isabella Valdez had been an exchange student at university from Barcelona, Spain. She was only in Poland for the semester studying Eastern European history. Christianson had been her professor's assistant. The two had not initially gotten along, seeing that Christianson was fairly arrogant back in his younger years. Isabella disregarded him and did not give him the time of day. Something the handsome Polack was not use to. Trying to show her an act of sincerity, the youngest Cooper spent night after night learning Spanish so he could speak to her in her native tongue. When he finally got the courage to test his learned skills she just laughed at his horrible pronunciation and dialect. But gave him a chance nonetheless. And that was all that he needed.

Both brothers were soon married after graduation. They received a small business loan and started Cooper Corporations. Thirty years later they are still happily married, each with a gorgeous daughter and a flourishing business.

"Its three months. We can handle three months." Sloan sighed under her breath as she hung her "Best of France" calendar on her side of the room, crossing off the first of June. "92 days."

* * *

AN: Our two favorite Russians will be making their entrance next chapter. You will not be disappointed.


	2. 87 Days Left

Chapter Two – 87 Days Left

It was Friday morning and the Cooper cousins had nearly made it through an entire workweek. Just as Blair had suspected, the work itself was cake. They had been introduced to Johnny McGregor, the head bartender, first thing Monday morning. He was a ruggedly handsome Scotsman who was trying to keep up with his rent while simultaneously trying to break into the acting business. He gave them all the ins and outs of the position and even advice on how to score the biggest tips. Working poolside seemed to be the easiest of the jobs since no food was actually allowed on the deck. They took down drink orders, brought them back to Johnny and he filled them. Eventually, they would learn to mix their own drinks but that was after their training period was over. The first thing Sloan hadn't complained about was their uniform—emerald green string bikinis with the Plaza logo in white across the bottoms. Blair was a little surprised by it but then again it _was_ Hollywood.

It was only 7:30 but Blair was already ready for work. They didn't have to be down to the pool for another hour and a half but Sloan had just jumped in the shower. She admitted, having only one bathroom between the two of them may pose a problem the entire summer. Pushing the complaint to the back of her mind, Blair knocked on the bathroom door, "I'm going to get some tea do you want anything?" Through the thick oak door Blair could hear her cousin's muffled voice claiming she wanted large passion ice tea lemonade.

* * *

"I'll have to admit, this place is pretty nice." A tall, lean red head stepped out of the backseat of a blacked out Suburban, eyeing the glorious architecture in front of him. His vibrant red locks were slightly hidden under a backwards, black Chicago White Sox snapback hat. His taut body was adorn with, what seemed to be, the typical attire for the surrounding area—a black, white and red color blocked RVCA tank top, khaki Lucky Brand cargo shorts and brown leather Rainbow flip-flops. His face was strikingly elegant and devilishly tempting. His pale skin, angular cheekbones and sharp jaw line hinted at Eastern European decent but his pulsating cerulean blue orbs implied something more exotic. His pale pink lips turned naturally into a confident smirk as he stepped out of the way for his companion to join him on the sidewalk.

The second man was also dressed in a California-appropriate outfit. He wore a thin gray cotton v-neck shirt and black Nike Sportswear board shorts, with gray laced up Vans on his feet without any socks. His relaxed, slate-blue hair fell casually mused as if he had just woken out of bed. His face, too, had a slight European feel to it, though the slope of his nose and cheeks were more ruggedly handsome than that of his companion's.

The two men were absolutely gorgeous, both standing at, at least, 6'3, if not taller. As their driver retrieved their luggage from the boot, the blunette covered his stone-fired auburn eyes with the black Ray Bans sunglasses that previously hung from his shirt. It was definitely a lot warmer here than Russia.

"Kai, buddy, this is going to be a great summer." The red head said, lackadaisically throwing his arm around his friend's shoulders. The athletic bluenette shrugged off the embrace and looked towards his friend critically. "Tala, focus. We are here for a reason. If Voltaire and Nicolai like our report they are going to consider partnering with Cooper Corporations."

Kai still didn't fully understand why his grandfather and Tala's father wanted to partner with the rival company. They had never been on good terms with the Polish brothers, although they rarely interacted. The infamous Coopers had a habit of keeping to themselves. He didn't even think he could pick either man out of a line up. But they clearly knew how to conduct business, Kai thought, admiring the stunning piece of art in front of him. And this wasn't even one of their nicest establishments.

Tala hadn't heard anything his companion had said. The only thing he could _focus_ on was the beautiful figure that had just exited the large revolving doors, walking straight towards him. Her lengthy, thick golden locks flowed behind her in large, loose curls as she pushed the stray tendrils out of her vision. Her body was long and tight, her lean legs exposed under her distressed jean shorts. The toned muscles flexing with each passing step, as her tall, wedged heels made her silhouette even more desirable.

When Kai realized Tala's attention was on something other than him, he followed his friend's cerulean stare to the form approaching them. Her eyes were downcast at the iPhone in her hand but her step never hitched. She walked with confidence and poise, an air of experience surrounding her. Auburn eyes narrowed in interest behind their glassed shield. Although her appearance seemed to match the Beverly Hills culture, Kai noticed a difference in her stance. She was on a mission.

Blair hated checking her email on her phone. She much preferred her large desktop in her office. Even her laptop was maddening without a proper mouse and keyborad. How did her father expect her to keep up on all the second quarter's figures when he wouldn't even forward her the proper information? Giving a frustrated sigh, she knew the answer to her own question: he didn't except her to keep up because he purposefully left her out of the loop.

She hadn't told Sloan, but one of the main reasons Andréz had sent Blair on this "assignment" was to get her to relax and focus on something other than the executive side of the company. The eldest Cooper knew he had placed a heavy burden on his daughter's shoulders in this life. And now, with his retirement nearing, the guilt was closing in on him. Even her days at university were nothing like the average student's. Taking far more than a full load of credits, double majoring AND sending 40+ hours a week at the office left no time for…anything.

Blair deposited her iPhone back into her black Chanel satchel and half-heartedly laughed at her father's attempt of relaxation. When her azure eyes finally looked back up to where she was going, she was surprised to see who was standing at the edge of her curb.

Kai Hiwatari and Tala Volcov?

What in God's name were they doing _here_?

Instantly masking her confusion, Blair continued on her path towards the coffee shop across the street. She knew neither Russian heir would recognize her. Hell, they didn't even know Andréz or Christianson had any children. But she knew exactly who they were—grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari and son of Nicolai Volvoc, the two most powerful men in Eastern Europe. As she neared them, her misted cobalt eyes examined their faces for the first time in person. She had seen countless pictures and articles of them on the front pages of the European tabloids and even a high fashion spread of them in GQ, but still those photos could not do them justice.

Although they were both arrogant do-nothings, the blonde Cooper was silently embarrassed by her body's reaction to them. They were much taller than she had originally thought but their bodies were still perfectly proportioned. Their casual dress was much different than the Brunello Cucinelli and Dior suits they once sported in the American editorial; but still it fit.

Slightly veering to the left to avoid the Suburban, Blair held the intense gaze of the man she knew as Kai. Although his fierce auburn eyes were hidden, she still knew they were present, matching her own leveled look. It wasn't until a low wolf whistle broke her concentration and turned her attention to the slightly taller male.

Tala.

His intense cerulean eyes danced with interest and flirtation and he visibly eyed Blair's figure. Smirking at his stupidity, Blair gave a taunting wave to him just to fuel the fire.

Not missing a step, she made it to the intersection just as the crosswalk was turning green. She continued on, not chancing a look back.

Burning crimson followed the fluid motion of the woman all the way until she disappeared behind the café's doors. Her glamorous form was perfect and alluring, nothing like any of the women he had previously engaged with. Before his mind wandered to unseemly thoughts, Tala was laughing like a school girl and shaking Kai's shoulders, "See man?! Great summer!" The red head continued to mumble his excitement to himself as he walked towards the empire in front of them, a goofy smile plastered to his face. Kai just rolled his heated eyes and smiled after his friend. So maybe this wasn't going to be all bad.

* * *

"Ah monsieur Volcov, monsieur Hiwatari. On behalf of the C&C Plaza, we welcome you. I trust that your trip was well?" The green haired Frenchman was dressed smartly in a navy pinstriped Armani suit, tailored to perfection. As he extended his alabaster hand to the men, they took it respectfully, but focused more on the posh design of the lobby.

"I am the manager, Oliver. Everything is prepared for you in your suite on the top floor. I'm sure you will find it to be up to your refined taste."

Kai nodded courteously, admiring the small details put into the entrance area.

"Ok, Ollie, so who was that bombshell that just walked out of here?" Tala just could not resist could he, Kai again rolled his eyes but did not object.

Oliver tried to look past the fact that the Russian heir had just referred to him as _Ollie_ and smiled politely, "Ms. Efforte? Yes, her and her cousin Ms. Valdez are our most recent hires. They will be tending to the pool area this summer."

Disregarding Oliver now, Tala turned to his companion with a look of pure satisfaction. Just as he was opening his grinning mouth to say something Kai knew he shouldn't, the bluenette took the room keys handed to him, shook Oliver's hand again and thanked him for the hospitality.

Seeing his presence was no longer needed, Oliver straightened his suit jacket and walked the opposite direction. Thanking a higher power Tala did not embarrass them in front of the manager, Kai turned to him faintly disgruntled.

Again excitedly shaking the slate-haired man's shoulders, Tala exclaimed, "Two of them Kai! Cousins! How is that not the best news you have heard all day?!"

Amusement replacing any previous annoyance on Kai's face he pushed the red head man's chest mocking his thrill, "Fine! Awesome! Two pretty girls by the pool! Can't wait!" Sarcasm clear in his voice.

How were these two going to be any different than all the other women they had encountered through the years? Just another play thing until the men got bored.

* * *

The hot June sun was blazing down on Blair's bare shoulders, tanning them into a golden glow. Sloan was lucky, being half Spanish she didn't even need to apply sunscreen. But the French-Polish blonde was a little more sensitive to the rays. The two had been working for a couple of hours when a large group of elderly women showed up dressed in expensive sundresses and accessories. They claimed they were on a girls' weekend and were now currently filling up on Sex on the Beaches and frozen margaritas.

Blair hadn't found it necessary to mention the appearance of the two rival company's heirs to her cousin. Plus she thought it would be far more entertaining to see how Sloan reacted to them herself.

* * *

"Yes, I will have a strawberry frozen margarita please." Said a woman in her 70s, flashing her Cartier diamonds at Sloan.

"I'm sorry senorita but I will need to check your I.D. If my boss knew I was supplying minors I would lose my job." The chestnut haired twenty-one year old really knew how to schmooze 'em. Just as she had expected, the wealthy older woman flushed pink and laughed graciously with her friends. After being handed a sizable tip Sloan smiled warmly and walked to fill the orders.

As she was walking towards the bar entrance, the glass door suddenly opened before her and revealed a devilishly handsome red head. His tall lean body, only being cover by turquoise Ralph Lauren trunk and tight bulging muscles. His shoulders were wide and strong, leading right down to his touchably fit chest and hard abdomen. His veins were sensually prominent in his narrow waist and lower stomach, his trunks hanging low on them.

After running her emerald orbs painfully slow over his figure, she finally registered his face. His alabaster skin was smooth as marble and looked just as ridged. His sharp features matched that of any runway model in Paris, but it was the boyish smirk on his pale rose lips that made him seem oddly familiar. It wasn't until she saw that his vibrant cerulean eyes were roaming her own body that she appreciated her work uniform.

The brilliant emerald of the suit only emphasized her golden tanned skin. Tala's mouth went dry at the sight of her form before him. She was just as tall as the woman he presumed to be her cousin, but their features were quite different. Remembering Oliver said her surname was Valdez, he knew she had something exotic in her. Her long chestnut brown hair was tied in a high plait at the back of her head, the tips just reaching above the small of her back. They were thick and wild but still caressingly soft.

A playful smile crept on to Sloan's full lips as she continued walking towards the now open door, her coral tribal print Jimmy Choo wedges soundless on the concrete. "Thank you." She softly said, passing the towering red head on her way through.

Blair was chatting with Johnny as she was filling her section's drink orders. When she noticed Sloan approaching the bar with a puzzled look on her face she knew her cousin must have had a run in with the two Russian men from that morning.

"Where do I know that guy from?" Sloan asked Blair throwing her thumb back over her shoulder in Tala's direction.

Before the blonde could answer her cousin, Johnny chimed in, "Tala Volcov. And I'm sure Kai Hiwatari isn't far behind. Oliver warned all the department heads this morning they were checking in and were staying the _entire_ summer. I'm surprised they didn't just up and buy a house if they were staying that long. The boss is pretty stressed out about it all so just be on your best behavior." The last part was directed at the darker brunette as Johnny gave her a suggestive furrow of his burgundy eyebrows.

Feigning shock Sloan lifted her hands in defense, "What? Come on! I am always a perfect angel."

The elder Cooper laughed along with the Scot and lifted her tray expertly and started to walk towards her customers. "They're in your section B, try not to chase them away!" Without even looking back she flipped her sassy cousin the middle finger and continued on her way.

* * *

Out of the corner of her azure eyes she could see the infamous duo had taken rest on the beach chairs at the far south end of the deck, enough distance from all the other pool inhabitants. Making small talk with a couple on their twentieth wedding anniversary, Blair tried to look around for another stalling tactic. But alas, she forced a polite smile on her face and walked towards the men, wishing she were wearing a little more than the revealing bikini.

Blair could not help but be annoyed by the presence of the two men. Mainly because she did not know their intentions, and she absolutely hated being out of the loop. Johnny's words were in the back of her racing mind as she neared the couple, pen and pad ready. The _entire_ summer? It was only the first week of June, did the entire summer really consist of them staying here until August? Or even September? And of course she couldn't just ask them outright. The last thing she needed was them reporting her to Oliver for stalking or harassment. The best thing to do would be hospitable and polite, just as she would to any other guest.

And she would grill Oliver after her shift.

"Afternoon gentlemen. What can I get for you to drink?"

"What, no introductions first?" The cocky red head said from his lazed position with his hands behind his head. His previous hat was no gone and replaced with stylish tortoise Tom Ford sunglasses.

The blonde woman kept her stoic composer and had to consciously remind herself to say Efforte and not Cooper. "Blair Efforte at your service gentlemen," condescendingly bowing as she spoke. The grin that was produced on Tala's thin lips showed he found her mockery amusing. But as for the blunette lounging beside him, she was unsure if his eyes were even open under his dark Ray Bans. Chancing another glance in his direction her eyes couldn't help but linger on his loosened form. One of his thick biceped arms was thrown behind his head in a makeshift pillow as the other rested on his sturdy chest, rising and falling with his even breath. Artfully chiseled abs hinted power and appeal as taut apricot skin covered every inch of him.

Inwardly grimacing at the lack of control she had on her subconscious, a slight chill ran down Blair's spine when a self-satisfied smirk appeared on the pseudo-sleeping man's face. Apparently his eyes had been open. Wonderful.

"Blair…" It was like Tala was trying it out to see how it felt, "Pleasure to meet you Blair. I'm Tala Volcov and this is—"

"Kai Hiwatari." Pushing his opaque sunglasses on top of his head only increased the untouchable quality of his silky locks.

Seeing his eyes for the first time in person only put Blair's lithe body into another hormonal spell. They were the warmest shade of russet she had ever seen on a human. Sparks of crimson swirled dangerously behind the auburn exterior, hot intensity radiating from them.

"Welcome to the Plaza gentlemen, we hope you enjoy your stay. Could I interest you in a Seven and Seven? Or perhaps something from our tap?" Trying to sound as professional as she could, she had to resist the urge to gag at the formality.

"A Seven and Seven sounds wonderful, thank you Blair." Tala sounded a little distracted as Blair noticed his brilliant cerulean eyes had traveled across the deck to her cousin's form. Interesting.

Turning expectantly to Kai, Blair kept her face respectfully masked. "And for you Mr. Hiwatari?"

"Johnnie Walker, blue label. Neat." Just as Blair was about to walk back to the bar, the serious blunette spoke again, "And it's Kai." Blair's full coral lips twitched but said nothing. As she swayed back across the white concrete, Blair's grip tightened around her notepad as she felt the heated stare follow her.

What pompous ass ordered $300 whiskey poolside?

* * *

Noticeably annoyed, Sloan could only snicker at the frustrated older woman, "That good huh?"

"Shut up." Her retort lacked any of the usual fire behind it and Sloan narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Oh my god! You think he is hot!" the brunette pointed accusingly as Blair.

Rolling her large azure eyes and moaning, "Whom are you even talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb B, red heads were never your type." Sloan now folded her arms across her budding chest and then mumbled, "Plus don't think I didn't notice his mouth drop open when he saw _me._"

Exasperated by the thought of this topic had Blair running her fingers through her long curled hair. Why had she thought wearing it down would be a good idea in this heat?

"Well I'm not blind am I? But you know as well as I do their reputation. Those two are not just random guys here. They are two men we definitely need to stay away from this summer." Her word sounded final. But Sloan had other plans.

"Blair, sometimes you need to think outside the box. Just follow my lead, ok?" Before Blair could object, Sloan had walked off with Tala's drink order, leaving her with Kai's costly scotch.

* * *

By the time Blair brought herself to actually follow her cousin, the younger woman was already enthralled in a conversation with the two infamous men.

The four twenty-somethings talked for a few more minutes as the men finished their drinks. Blair tried to invest into the conversation but her body was on fire. And she knew it wasn't from the heated sun above her. What was he staring at? Honestly did he have any decency at all? Refusing to play into his hand, Blair kept her graying on the flirtatious couple to her right. Was Sloan really buying into this guy? Yes, Tala was amazing good looking but Sloan had to know this was one man she could not involve herself with. They were going to have a long talk when they got back to their room.

"Miami huh? So it's only your first week in California? Well we must insist on taking you ladies out tonight." Tala was still sitting on his chair but his position was much more alert and attentive now, as Sloan stood at the end of the recliner.

"It would be our pleasure." Kai mumbled slowly.

Blair had drifted out of the conversation but was pulled back by the sound of the slate haired man's sensual voice. It was thick and smooth drawing her azure orbs to the source of the words. She hated the fact that her subconscious was in control right now. But the rush of emotions that ran through did make her feel lively.

Wait, were they asking them out tonight?

"That sounds brilliant!" Sloan quickly replied, knowing if she gave Blair the chance the girl would rain all over her parade.

Avoiding the blunette's handsome face Blair turned back to her cousin, slightly narrowing her eyes, was this apart of so-called 'lead'?

Feeling the threesome's eyes all turn on her silent form, Blair quickly masked her distain with a cheery smile, "Wonderful!"

As the other occupants were slowly trickling out Kai and Tala decided to do the same. As they stood, Blair now felt small in close proximity.

"We'll meet you boys in the lobby at nine." Sloan smiled as the men made their way towards the entry door.

Blair kept her happy facade until both boys disappeared into the luxurious lobby. Then her frustration took hold of her, her beautiful face turning into a twisted blur irritation. "What the bloody hell Sloan?" her voice may have been hushed but that only made it all the scarier.

Not saying a word back to her aggravated cousin, Sloan only smirked triumphantly and started clearing the empty glasses from the tables. This continued all the way until their shift ended an hour later. Blair was going to have an aneurism if Sloan didn't explain herself.

Even the elevator ride, the lean brunette just stared at the wall with a cocky grin on her face. The fierce glare from her cousin's anger only fueling her smugness.

As the heavy oak door of their room closed Blair exploded, "I swear to Bóg mam zamiar cię zabić!" (God I am going to murder you!)

Sloan only laughed as she plopped herself down on her hugely comfortable bed. Her cousin had this habit of switching from English to Polish when she was especially irate. That's when Sloan knew she had broken her.

"Oh calm down I was just messing with you." Sloan kicked off her thick wedges as she rolled onto her stomach. Blair just stood in the middle of the room, armed folded disapprovingly. "Well do you want to know my plan or what?"

Blair just rolled her eyes relaxed slightly. Her cousin really did know how to get under her skin. Waving her hand for Sloan to continue, Blair herself started to remove her shoes.

"Seeing that those two are obviously oblivious to who we actually are, and Daddy and Uncle Andréz are always so concerned about what Hiwatari/Volcov International is up to I was thinking we dig up some dirt." Sloan had now transferred into a seated position as a mischievous glint rain through her eyes.

Skeptical, Blair looked over her shoulder, "You mean get them to tell us?"

Sloan rolled her vibrant emerald eyes, "Of course not. But I can guarantee they aren't just here for a relaxing vacation. With all the money and power in the world they choose _our_ hotel? For an entire summer? Something is definitely up with these two and I just know Voltaire and Nicolai are behind it. It may take a while, but I'm confident we can earn their trust. And when we do, I'm sure we can find something of use to the Cooper Corporations in that suite of theirs."

Blair's manicured blonde eyebrows furrowed as she stared off past her cousin. She was obviously just as suspicious of the men as Blair had been but Sloan took it a step further. Although the plan seemed schemey and unreliable, Blair couldn't help but be proud of her cousin. She was making a conscious effort and now she wanted to conspire against their largest business rival? All in a bikini no less!

"I don't like it." Blair said flatly looking Sloan dead in the eye, the brunette's confidence wavering.

Suddenly, the elder cousin's face softened into a wicked smile, "But its so crazy it just might work!" In a flash she had leapt from her bed and jumped on top of her unexpecting cousin. The younger Cooper squealed as she blocked her cousin's attack with the large pillow at her feet. The two screamed and laughed until they both lay exhausted on the disheveled bed.

"Well we better get ready, we only have 87 days to complete Mission: Boy Toy International." Sloan started walking towards the bathroom.

Blair just stared after her, confusion written all over her face, "You're counting?"


	3. 87 Days Left Part II

Chapter Three – 87 Days Left Pt 2

By the time nine o'clock rolled around both Coopers were ready for their night out. Sloan examined her cousin's form through the open bathroom door. She wore a light, white BCBG dress that fit loosely but draped over her body beautifully. Each strap split into two pieces of fabric going over her shoulders and crossing over her shoulder blades. The rest of her back was exposed from the design but synched at her natural waist. Her taut skin was freshly tanned from the week's work and the classic salmon Manolo Blahnik stilettos seemed to make her smooth legs extend further. Blair's long honey-blonde locks were now tied in a voluminous ponytail high on the back of her head. Her side part was still visible as a few fly-aways framed her face, refusing to stay in place. The length of her hair fell down her back in large ravenous curls, wild and fierce. Her soft European face was void of any blemish or mark leaving only the smoothest of skin. Azure popped as the blonde had dusted her lids with golds and bronzes, finishing the look with a layer of black gel liner in a winged design. She was gorgeous and glamorous but Sloan could tell her confidence faltered. Blair was out of her element here and forcing her to a nightclub was a risky move.

Sloan had to admit, she worried about her cousin more than she would ever let on. She was afraid Blair didn't even know _how_ to have fun. She was twenty-two years old but acted as if she were twice that age. No girl in her early twenties should be worried about loan equity or capital gain. Sloan feared once Blair took over Andréz's title her life would be completely consumed with work, as if it wasn't already.

"Should we head down there?" Sloan was staring at the wall when her cousin finally spoke. Blair now stood in the doorway looking at her expectantly.

Sloan rose from her seated position at the foot of her bed and straightened her Stella McCartney, high-waisted skirt. The body of the piece was a vivid blue but it was accented with white and black intricate designs down the middle and sides. It was almost a mix between a tribal and paisley pattern. The black crop top the brunette worn covered her shoulders and chest but ended a few inches above the skirt showing the world a strip of the her tanned skin at the top of her rib cage. The younger Cooper stood just as tall as her cousin as black, laced oxford-styled A Detacher wedged covered her feet. Sloan's warm russet locks were released from their previous up do and now waved down her shoulders freely. The hue of her hair was rich and bright, tinted slightly auburn, courtesy to the California sun. Vibrant emerald stood out from her golden skin as her eyes were framed with gray smoky shades. Her liner had more of an exotic cat eye look to it compared to her cousin's clean elegance.

* * *

"_This_ place is associated with your company?" The judgment in Blair's voice was barely masked as the four stood in front of a crowded building on a busy LA street. Sloan slyly jabbed her in the side as they took in their surroundings.

The line in front of them ran five blocks down the street and was filled with twenty-somethings dressed in their most expensive outfits. The bright red sign above them illuminated the words 'The Phoenix Lounge' in loopy cursive. Loud, fast music could be heard blaring onto the streets whenever the stocky bouncer opened the heavy metal door for the people praying they were on the exclusive list.

The ride to club was relatively comfortable. The men had pulled to the front of the hotel in a large, blacked-out Cadillac Escalade, Kai behind the wheel. Again, Sloan took the reins and handled any of the perturbing questions involving the girls' back-story. Blair stayed silent, for the most part, feeling childish in the backseat. Sloan sat on the driver's side, giving Tala the perfect angle to turn around and talk to her.

The girls had yet to explore any Beverly Hills or the surrounding areas so Blair quietly sat on the comfortable leather, staring at the nightlife flashing by her. The busyness of Southern California was nothing like her quaint home back in Poland. She lived out in the country with her parents, just on the outskirts of town. The commute to the office was about 45 minutes, but the views were worth it. The rolling green hills, the beautiful wildflower fields and a sky so clear she could swear they were closer to the stars. She didn't think any place in the world was like it. And just by her view from the backseat, she was sure California wasn't even close.

"It took a while to convince Voltaire and Nicolai, but this place paid for itself within the first month." Kai said, appearing behind her suddenly. She could feel the heat radiating off of him.

Hmm, maybe Blair's initial reaction was hypercritical. It apparently was a moneymaker for their company. But still, a nightclub? How tawdry. She was surprised Voltaire would put this name on anything of the sort. Blair was sure her father would get a kick out of this.

The two owners guided the women to the front of the line towards the important looking black man wearing a suit and a headset, holding a clipboard. When the man finally registered who was standing in front of him he quickly dismissed the group of young women in front of him. "Mr. Volcov, Mr. Hiwatari! What a pleasure it is to see you. We had no idea you would be making an appearance tonight." The man was genuinely exciting to see Kai and Tala. He took the time to greet each heir was a modern handshake and a shoulder bump. "Mikey, its been a long time man, we're staying in the area for the summer so I'm sure this won't be the last time you'll be seeing us." Tala smirked smugly. "That's always good to hear Mr. Volcov, are these gorgeous women with you gentlemen?" Mikey asked turning his attention to the observing women slightly out of the conversation.

At the mention of their accompanying dates both Kai and Tala placed their hand on the small of Blair and Sloan's back, edging them forward. Sloan didn't seem to mind the sudden close proximity with the tall red head, but Blair couldn't control the stiffening of her spine and the fierce glare she shot up at Kai.

Mikey nodded, opening the large door for his employers.

The beat coming from the ceiling tall speakers rocked Sloan to her core. She loved everything about the atmosphere inside the Lounge. It was dark and mysterious, the exotic mix of liquor and sweat overwhelming her. She often found herself in similar places around Europe, looking for a stress reliever after a long week of university and the office. Without saying a word, the brunette turned to her awaiting Russian.

The dim lighting only enhanced his sharp features. His pale skin illuminating under the strobe lights. He was dressed in classic, skinny khaki pants that he rolled just above his ankles, showing off his faded cognac leather Armani oxfords. A Ralph Lauren blue and white plaid dress shirt was tucked into the pants, showing off the matching leather belt, as a casual navy blazer finishing off the natural look. He was effortlessly handsome, and the devilish smirk on his pale lips only furthered that statement. Sloan's vibrant emeralds darkened at the sight of his attractiveness and grabbed hold of his forearm, leading him towards the moving bodies on the dance floor.

Watching this entire exchange, Blair only rolled her eyes are her cousin's actions. She was notorious for pulling something like this. She never had to worry about Sloan getting involved with alcohol or drugs but a good-looking guy and catchy music? She was a goner. Not wanting Kai to get the same impression of her, Blair silently pushed her curled tresses off her shoulder and headed towards the bar.

The traces of a headache were creeping up Blair's long neck and she rolled her shoulders in irritation. Why had she agreed to this? Trying to make the most of it she caught the eye of the young cute bartender and smiled sweetly at him, her graying eyes hooded in shadows. As he smirked and made his way over to her, she held up four fingers, "Patron," and slid a fifty-dollar bill across the smooth counter.

Just as the man returned with her four shot glasses, limes and a saltshaker the fit blunette showed up next to Blair. Without even a glance, Blair lifted the shaker to the back of her hand and poured a pinch onto it, "This ones on me." She spoke lowly as she raised a glass, filled to the brim with clear liquid, to her full coral lips and threw her head back. Placing it politely down on the counter again, she took the second just the same. Finally turning to her company, she took a wedge of lime to her lips and bit into it, heat flaring behind of her smoky cobalt eyes.

Kai curiously watched the blonde's actions as the flash in her eyes mirrored distain, but was instantly gone once her gaze left his auburn orbs.

Blair was impressed by this fashion sense as he had put together a fairly refined outfit. Hugo Boss gray slacks covered his powerful legs as a the sleeves of his crisp white Dolce & Gabbana dress shirt and Theory black cardigan were pushed up to his elbows. His feet were covered with taupe leather Sperry Topsiders boat shoes giving the entire ensemble a New England-y vibe.

"Well…?" She asked expectantly looking between him and the two full glasses still in front of them. Realizing they were for him, he downed them both without aid from the salt of lime. Unimpressed by his alpha move, Blair snorted, quirked a brow and walked off towards an empty booth on the sidewall.

No woman had ever disregarded him like that.

She was staring off at the dance floor, a blank look on her face, when he slid into the booth across from her. "So where are you from?"

God. Was he really about to make awkward small talk with her? Ugh. Resisting the natural urge to roll her eyes Blair remembered she was going to give this a shot. For Sloan. "Poland originally. But we moved around a lot." She only turned her head slightly in Kai's direction, her cobalt orbs watching the faceless bodies on the dance floor.

"Why?" It seemed he wasn't going to be satisfied with the superficial answers tonight.

"My father's work. It involved traveling and my mum didn't fancy being away from him." Apparently she was telling more truths than she expected.

"And did your father's work bring you to Florida?" Confusion through over Blair's eye, but thankfully they was still avoiding Kai's stare. Then she recalled that moving here from Florida was apart of her and Sloan's back story. Maybe she should have been paying more attention to those conversations.

"No, I was tired of Europe and I wanted to do something spontaneous. And Sloan is the queen of spontaneity. It was like living in MTV's Spring Break."

If only that had actually been true. Instead, she had spent most of her life, up to this point, in boarding schools and business meetings. No time for something as trivial as spring break. No time for friends. No time for boys. If it hadn't had been for volleyball she might have ripped her hair out.

Maybe her father and uncle Christianson sending her here was a blessing in disguise. She could genuinely relax for the first time in a _very_ long time.

"Nothing was tying you to Florida?" Blair's vision blurred slightly as she felt a sudden rush to her head. She felt her shoulders loosen as she gazed lazily back to the handsome man across from her.

"Just wanted another change of scenery. And what better a scene than California?" She could feel the heat just under the surface of her skin now, the tequila coursing through her. The dim up-lighting on the walls played with the shade of azure, morphing it into an ashen gray. They flamed and burned with intensity, staring Kai straight in the face. Gaining courage, she no longer felt like divulging anymore of her pseudo personal information.

Full coral lips slightly twitched as Blair's gaze ran down the blunette's tanned face, "So what is it _really_ like being Kai Hiwatari?" His name rolled off her tongue in smooth ferociousness, looking right through his crimson eyes.

Before he could even think about censoring his response, he replied deadly, "I am a slave to my grandfather and the company." Realizing what he had just said, Kai turned his stare away from the striking beauty across from him. He was unsure if his retort was due to the alcohol or the woman's uncanny power over him, but he never spoke of Voltaire like that. Out loud at least.

Blair was obviously taken aback by Kai's truthfulness but she knew it must have been a slip of the tongue by the way he turned away, discomfited.

Trying to lighten the mood, Blair ruffled the curled strands of her ponytail and smirked, "Slave huh? So if you could choose anything else for yourself, what would it be?"

Sensing the shift in mood, Kai turned back to the wildly attractive blonde. Her thick tresses hung fully over her shoulder, shining in the faint light. She was far more relaxed than their initial ride in the car, but he credited that to the two shots of liquor.

"I would probably just sail."

Blair's sassy smirk softened as her manicured eyebrows furrowed slightly, urging him to continue.

"My father taught me how when I was a child and I have loved it ever since. If I could, I might just sail off to the Virgin Islands and never come back." Kai's tone was even and sincere, his eyes never faltering.

Blair knew little of Kai's father, only that both he and Kai's mother died a long time ago in a tragic plane crash. Andréz and Christianson rarely talked about them and the girls knew not to ask.

"For someone who wants to float off to another country, the tabloids sure do make you look like you're having a good time." A condescending smile met Blair's lips as she flicked her hair behind her.

"I mean, there are perks to being me." A cocky smirk replaced the sincerity of Kai's face.

Blair couldn't help but laugh at his overconfidence. This was exactly why she knew he was no real competition to her family or their business. "You are so egotistical." She continued to laugh in disbelief, "If you weren't so good looking and filthy rich I doubt you would be able to get any girl."

"Good looking, huh?" Kai grinned smugly and wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

Blair dramatically rolled her eyes and snorted, "Oh look what I've gone and done; now your head is so big I don't think we'll be able to get out of this booth."

They both laughed as Blair grudgingly realized she wasn't having a horrible time.

A casual smile still played on Kai's lips, "So I've spilled about my life, what about you? What do you do when you're not serving drinks poolside?"

Blair knew she obviously couldn't tell him about the business textbooks she normally reads or the meetings she attends so she quickly had to go with the one other thing that consumed her little free time. "I'm fairly obsessed with American baseball." She admitted, pushing a loose strand behind her ear. Most Europeans did not waste their time with American sports, especially baseball. But something about the sport captured the young woman and would not release her.

Surprisingly, Kai pounded his fists on the table, "Now that is something I can get on board with! Who is your team?"

Not expecting this reaction, Blair looked at him as if he were crazy, then answered, "The San Francisco Giants of course, best team in baseball," as if it were obvious.

Kai's striking face then froze, "Uh oh."

Blair furrowed her eyebrows and looked at his with confusion, "What?"

The slate haired man clenched his teeth together and sighed, "I don't think this friendship is going to work out."

Realizing what he was meaning, "Oh no. Don't tell me."

"Dodgers." They both said the word at the same time but the sound of it came out much differently. Blair more or less spat it out. Her face then went stone cold and she stood to leave. As she took one step from the booth Kai reached out a hand and brought her back.

A small smile cracked on her face lightheartedly, "Ok but really? They are awful, like seriously the worst."

Kai judgingly crossed his thick arms over his chest, "I mean which team made it to the playoffs last year?"

Blair mirrored his movement, "And when was the last time you guys won the World Series? '88? Ouch."

Raising his large hands defensively, "Hey! This year is our year, ok!"

Rolling her bright orbs, "Yeah right. You guys used all your money to buy talent and it _still_ didn't work! But I'm sure the Angles will let you use their park when you guys go bankrupt."

As they continued to banter about American sports, Blair reluctantly realized Kai actually wasn't _so_ bad. He could take a joke and fired back at her with more wit than she expected. Most people couldn't keep up with the Cooper in that sense.

"If you're going to try and convince me resigning Lincecum was a good choice I'm going to need another drink. Beer?"

As Kai walked off towards the bar, a small smile stayed on Blair's lips subconsciously. She drew her attention to the other occupants of the nightclub and moved her gaze around the room.

Without notice, Blair caught the eye of a tall ginger haired man.

As she rested her cheek against her fist, Blair spotted a stranger making a beeline straight for her. He was good-looking but definitely more Sloan's type. His long orange hair stuck out slightly and hung in his piercing seafoam eyes. The smile vanished from Blair's lips and she cautiously watching him as he approached.

Stopping mere inches from her at the edge of her booth, a large smile covered the man's mouth as her stared down at Blair, "Hi."

A mix of confusion and annoyance clouded Blair's pretty features, "Uh, hi?" she replied.

"I'm Brooklyn." He then stated, reaching out a pale hand, which he probably expected her to shake.

"Blair only stared at it then back up at the man, "Hi Brooklyn." She scooted slightly back towards the wall, putting more space between her and the redhead.

"What is a pretty thing like you doing sitting here alone?" Brooklyn leaned his arm against the back of the seat, caging Blair in.

Sense this guy just wanted to flirt, Blair thought she could probably play along until Kai returned, "Oh you know, just enjoying the music." Her voice was condescendingly chipper and she twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

Feeling that the waters were safe, Brooklyn then ran his large hand down Blair's bare shoulder, "Would you like some company? I can make it even more enjoyable for you." Pulling her shoulder away from his touch, Blair got the feeling he wasn't just talking about listening to music.

"You know, I think I'm ok." Still trying to be polite, Blair smiled fakely.

"Oh come on honey," This time he raised his hand as was going to touch her face. But dodging out of his way, her hand intercepted his and moved it away. "_Please_ do not call me honey." Blair had lost her niceness and was not just irritated.

Narrowing his minty green eyes, a sneer met Brooklyn's lips as his thumb and pointer fingers grabbed hold of Blair's chin, "Honey, that's the attitude that got you sitting here alone in the first place."

Pure malice ran through Blair's veins and she stared daggered up at the man before her. She forcefully slapped his hand away from her and balled her fist in expectancy. Then suddenly their was a familiar voice next to her, "Is there a problem here?" Kai had returned, carrying two bottles with him. He had clearly assessed the situation and could feel the thick tension radiating off of Blair's form.

"No, this douche bag was just leaving." Blair exclaimed as she crossly pushed the ginger's chest back with her fingertips.

An angry flash lit up Brooklyn's green eyes and he stepped forward again and gripped Blair's upper arm powerfully. Just as quick as the pain was there, it was gone. Kai took hold of the ginger haired man's wrist and twisted it expertly into letting go of Blair. He then pushed the man back a few steps and moved between him and the occupied booth.

As Brooklyn was recovering and rubbing his sore wrist, Kai made eye contact with a security guard and signaled him over. A beat passed and Brooklyn was no wheeling his fist back and aiming it right at Kai's sharp jaw. Before it reached it's destination, Kai caught his hand and turned it again; this time a satisfying snap echoed to Blair's ears. The bluenette then pushed Brooklyn into the chest of the awaiting bouncer behind him.

Blair was still uncertain of what had just happened but she knew she needed to lighten the mood.

Kai finally turned back to the blonde behind him when he heard the sound of the beer bottle's top being popped off. After a long drink Blair looked back up at him, "Where did you learn that? Mr. Miyagi?"

Kai returned to his previous seat across from her, concern furrowing his complexion "Are you ok?" He noticed the section of her arm Brooklyn had grabbed was still red.

Blair waved her hands in dismissal, "I'm fine, you know I was just about to beat him up but then you showed up and stole my thunder."

Before he could question her any further, Chris Brown's 'Strip' came on over the speakers. Feeling light and daring the blonde Cooper grabbed Kai's forearm and widened her eyes, "Oh my god! I love this song!" Without a reply, Blair dragged him out of the booth and towards the dance floor.

Blair lost herself for a few moments as the music overtook her. The crowded area fueled her rebellion as the sense of responsibility washed away from her mind. Kai or Tala or her hotel was of no importance now. The only thing that concerned her was keeping her body moving. The seconds dragged on but the blonde did not pay them any heed.

Then, a strong arm snaked around her stomach and pulled her back to the land of the living. She was now completely aware of the fool she was making herself out to be. She had played her cards close to her chest until now. What had changed? A little bit of alcohol and a good beat threw her inhibition out the window?

As she flipped her way expertly out of Kai's loose grasp, she turned to face him. The natural, genuine smile gone, replace with a practiced mask.

"You are a very interesting girl." A sly smile still played on his gorgeous lips, obviously not realizing her change in demenor.

"I could say the same about you Mr. Hiwatari." Cobalt narrowing in amused suspicion. Before she allowed him to continue whatever it was he thought was going to happen on the dance floor, she searched the room pseudo-distractedly, "Have you seen Tala or Sloan anywhere?"

The two never left the back of Blair's mind, but seeing the realization dawn on Kai's face he clearly hadn't given the pair a second thought after their separation.

It did not take long for them to find the couple, rip-roaringly drunk and falling over each other in laughter. In their inebriated state it was not hard convincing them it was now time to go. Even if they had objected, they literally had no power to protest.

The large SUV was waiting for the foursome on their arrival to the curb. Tala and Sloan was piled into the backseat, still whispering and giggling to themselves. Blair only hoped drinks were the only thing Sloan shared with the Russian.

"Where shall I drop you off?"

"The Plaza." Blair replied lazily as she stared out the window at the passing lights.

"Graveyard shift?" It was apparent Kai now sensed the distance between the blonde and himself again.

"We're actually staying there. Some clause was written into our contracts that room and board would be included in the transfer."

The rest of the ride consisted of thick silence with an occasional hum from the fools in the back seat. Blair did not move her tired slate eyes from the blurred pictures through he window. Her mind was clouded with judgment and confusion.

It hadn't even been a week and already this _man_ had broken down some of the tall walls she had built up around her her entire life. She was inwardly embarrassed of her actions and ashamed of how she presented herself. Although the blonde probably seemed like a normal twenty-two year old to Kai, she was _not_. Hell, besides an occasional glass of wine, she rarely even drank. She agreed to Sloan's plan but after tonight her guard was even higher than before.


End file.
